All Around Me
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: Futrue fic. Based around Arthur. Do dreams have meaning? Why is it only in this dream that he feels complete. A songfic. Enjoy. Warning: Yaoi mentioned, so don't read if you don't like.


I don't own Merlin or the song All Around Me by Flyleaf.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

* * *

Arthur muttered in his sleep, eyes flicking behind his eyes as he went from one dream to the next. Fabric rustled as he moved, the dreams grip strong. His hands moving of their own accord, reaching into the dark, searching for some unknown thing.

**My hands are searching for youMy arms are outstretched towards youI feel you on my fingertipsMy tongue dances behind my lips for you**

_He looked around the room, pale light flowing through the windows. Turning on his side, he could see his pale skin glowing in the light. He was beautiful, though he would never admit it. His dark black locks, in vivid contrast to his skin, dark lashed black crescents against his high cheek bones._

_A new dream. His pale form above him, curved and graceful. Body glistening with sweat, skin flushed as he moved like liquid fire over him. His eyes open as he looks down with lust clouded blue eyes. Eyes that can pierce his soul so easily sometime. But at the moment, he's to far gone to care, heat roaring through his body as he was consumed by both._

**This fire rising through my beingBurning I'm not used to seeing you** He awoke with a start, breathing harshly, his face hot, and an image rising before his eyes. Of some unknown person. Why was he affected so? He gave a sigh and flopped back down onto his bed, trying to get back to sleep.

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

_The same person, this time from a distance. A huge smile on his face as he talked to some woman. Her curling black hair held back in a knot. He wanted to be near him. To be on the receiving end of that smile. To see the spark of life in his eyes, the knowing look of what his smile did to him._

**I can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavoring this heart that's healing**

_It's night, and he's there, pale skin turned golden in the flames of the fire. And that smile, that smile he'd seen earlier, caressing him even from this distance. He can't help but smile in return, beckoning him closer, fingers ghosting over his skin. He leans forwards, until his breath brushes softly against his ear, whispering sweet nothings and words of love and promises of forever. And than it starts to fade to black._

**My hands float up above meAnd you whisper you love meAnd I begin to fadeInto our secret place**

_There's soft music playing in the background. But he's not with him. He's dancing with some strange woman and though he tries to be polite to her, his eyes are wandering, searching for him. There, in a darkened corner, watching him dance. There eyes meet, and it's just the two of them. Not some strange woman in his arms, but him, swaying gracefully with him to the soft sounds._

**The music makes me swayThe angels singing say we are alone with youI am alone and they are too with you**

He stirs briefly, but doesn't waken. Just turns over, clutching his pillow to him in a death grip as slips back into the dreams.

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

_A trail of fire along his arm, and he winces. Even the dulled edge of a practice sword could still do damage, and it looked like he would not be doing much for a few days. But he didn't care. He was there, tending him, running soft finger tips across the wound. Giving it a soft butterfly kiss. He's so close and he can smell him. He smells of spice, of cloves and forest pines, of hidden places and deep mysteries, and wouldn't have it any other way._

**I can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavoring this heart that's healing**

Tears roll down his face as he fights the dreams. There's something wrong. This isn't him, this isn't his life. He doesn't know this man, even if he feels they've met before. He should be fighting it. But he feels so complete with the images in front of his eyes and he slowly goes back under, the dreams leaving him floating.

**And so I cryThe light is whiteAnd I see youI'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

_They're moving, a dance as old as time, and still they don't stop. Hands feeling, lips claiming. It's like magic, all around, pouring through his veins. It tastes like the sweetest nectar. It's addictive, he can't get enough of him and this feeling. Holding onto it for as long as he can, knowing that one day he won't have it any more, that it will disappear from him._

**I can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavoring this heart that's healing**

_A hand outstretched to him, pale and long fingers. He reaches forward, letting him be draw in. He can't fight him, it's always been like this. He hopes for forever, remembers the promises whispered on that night, but he knows they were never meant to be. He'd believed him at first, but it's too late to take it back and soon it will all be over._

**Take my handI give it to youNow you own meAll I amYou said you would never leave meI believe youI believe**

_One last time together. Filling his lungs with his unique scent, tasting him, hearing his name on his lips, feeling him all around him. He would hold onto this for however long he had to, but this was all he could do. There was no stopping fate or time. He would live on, years upon years into the future and he, the mortal one, would die here. But he didn't care. He'd gotten at least one thing right in his life, and that had been seizing up this chance to be with him._

**I can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavoring this heart that's healed**

He woke with a cry, tears falling freely as his heart gave a painful throb. Where was he? The one in his dreams. He had spoken of forever, but he wasn't here. He was alone, so alone, his life incomplete without him. It seemed pointless to go on. So easy to just let it all end here. But the thought that he would live forever stilled him. He would search for him. Even if he must do so until he died again. He would look for him. "Merlin." The soft sound in the quiet room seemed to ring as the sun rose.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Kind of angsty, but oh well. I actually had this idea when I first listened to this song, but I'm only just know putting it up. [sigh] So lazy. I'll update my other stories soon.  
Until Next Time  
~Reiya


End file.
